A Phone Call Reveals Everything
by princessjoey630
Summary: Ziva's curiousity/jealousy gets the best of her, and she finds out who Tony's 'mystery girfriend' is. Will she and Tony finally admit they like each other? Tiva. Oneshot. Rated T to be sure.


A Phone Call Reveals Everything

f

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing, except a computer and an overworked imagination.

* * *

"Who is she?" Ziva queried, taking photos of the corpse.

"Corporal Jane Greenwood," replied Tony, sketching their surroundings.

"Not the victim. I meant your 'mystery girlfriend', whom none of us," Ziva answered, gesturing to McGee, Gibbs and herself, "have met."

"Why would you want to meet my girlfriend?" Tony asked, now sitting on the ground.

"So she's your girlfriend! You actually refer to her as your girlfriend!" Ziva exclaimed, nearly dropping her camera.

"Believe it or not, Zee-vah, but I am capable of having a girlfriend."

"Oh, I know that. I just didn't think you'd advertise it."

"Right….." Tony muttered.

* * *

A few days later, Ziva was by herself in the bullpen. Tony, Gibbs and McGee were all downstairs with Abby. The had left Ziva upstairs because they were awaiting a very important call about Jane Greenwood's upcoming assignments.

Tony's cellphone rang.

Ziva continued to sit at her desk for three more rings. Why hadn't he taken his cellphone with him? She continued to stare at it for another two rings before going over to answer it.

"Agent DiNozzo's phone," she answered.

"Tony?" said a voice.

"No, sorry, this is Officer David," Ziva said slowly.

"From the police?" Ziva could tell the voice was female.

"No, I'm his coworker. Can I take a message for you? Tony is busy at the moment," Ziva said, stifling a giggle.

"Just tell him Jeanne called, thanks Officer David," Jeanne said, wondering why an 'officer' would work at a university.

"I will. Bye," Ziva said, and she hung up. "Haha, DiNozzo, I know who your girl is now," she laughed.

* * *

"Hey, where's my cellphone?" Tony said as he, Gibbs and McGee strolled into the bullpen.

"You left it on your desk," Ziva replied, grinning. Tony walked over and checked for messages. "Huh."

"Expecting a call, Tony?" Ziva asked, smiling and typing away on her keyboard.

"Well, actually, yeah," Tony mumbled.

Ziva checked that McGee and Gibbs were occupied with McGee's computer. "A call from _Jeanne_?" she whispered.

Tony's expression went from confusion to shock very quickly. He got up, grabbed Ziva's arm and led her into the elevator.

"DiNozzo, David, where are you -" Gibbs began, but they didn't hear him.

Once the elevator doors closed, Tony flicked the emergency stop switch and turned to face Ziva. "How did you find out her name?"

"She told me."

"When?" Tony said, dead serious. He had wanted to keep his undercover relationship completely unknown by his team, especially Ziva.

"Your phone rang when you were down with Abby. I thought it may have been our call about Corporal Greenwood," Ziva replied.

"You answered _my_ phone?"

"What did you expect me to do, Tony? Let the thing keep ringing and ringing and ringing? No," she said, as he tried to intercept. "She wanted me to let you know that she called."

"Why were you so curious about my personal life? My doctors' appointments, my girlfriend, where I am, everything," she asked.

Suddenly Ziva was nervous, a very rare thing for her to feel. Should she tell him how she felt about him? "You are my partner. I am allowed to know where you are," she tried, but he didn't buy it. She looked at her feet.

"No, Ziva. No. I can tell you're lying. It's like you-" Tony began, but he broke off as he thought of a possible answer. Did Ziva like him? He had had a feeling that she did for a while, but he didn't think it could really be true. "Ziva?"

Ziva looked up, and he was shocked to see that her eyes were starting to well up with tears. "Well, I guess my secret is out. Hope your happy, DiNozzo," she said, trying to keep her dignity. She flicked the switch and the elevator began moving again.

When they reached the squadroom floor again, they both stepped out of the elevator; Ziva with a slightly blotchy face from nearly crying, Tony with a very confused yet slightly relieved look on his face. Gibbs and McGee took one look at them and went back to work.

* * *

_The next night…._

Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment just after 9pm. She hadn't come into work that day; he had a feeling it was so she could calm down a bit from their little fight. Tony knocked on the door.

Ziva was sitting on the couch, going over some old case files. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her at work. She knew she was known as the emotionally guarded Mossad officer. She didn't want her coworkers to see her when she was weak.

Maybe if she had known that Tony would get so upset about her knowing about Jeanne then she wouldn't have answered his phone. Maybe if she had thought, just for a second, that Tony had a reason for not wanted the others to know about Jeanne, she wouldn't have answered his phone. She now regretted what she did. Worse than that, Tony now knew that she liked him. She was busted, in more ways than one.

She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Tony. Lemme in Ziva."

"Busy Tony," she called back, hoping he would leave. She heard a clicking noise, and her front door opened. Within five seconds Tony was standing in front of her.

"Hi," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Ok, Tony. Let me explain. This is really hard for me to do, because……well…….it just is," she said. She stood up and began pacing around the coffee table.

"Alright. I answered your phone because I thought maybe it was about the case. But I also thought it could be important for you, like your doctor or something. I'm sorry I answered it," she said.

"Ziva, it's ok. I understand," Tony said, but she cut him off.

"Maybe I do like you more than friends. Maybe I am jealous of Jeanne," Ziva explained.

Tony bit back a triumphant "Ha!" instead he arranged his features into a look of understanding.

Ziva couldn't think of anything else to say. Now he knew how she felt. She didn't know which she would rather; him to walk out and leave her alone of for him to stand up and give her a hug. It was his move now.

Tony was pleased beyond words. Not only did he just witness the Mossad ninja confess her actual feelings, but he just witnessed Ziva David confess her feelings _for him_.

He knew that he was supposed to be dating Jeanne for an assignment. They hadn't been together long really, while Gibbs had been away. But Gibbs was back now, so things should go back to normal. Or at least the way things should be.

Tony got up off the couch and walked over to Ziva, who was now frozen on the spot. "I like you too, Ziva" he said. She smiled, and he grinned back.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! Just like my otherf Tony-and-Ziva-finally-being-together fic, they don't kiss at the end. I tried writing it in, but it just didn't sound right.

Once again, the little blue button is calling you…….reviews make me happy…….and they help my muse come up with new ideas………


End file.
